victoriousfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jade West
Jade West ist die Hauptantagonistin in der Serie. Sie besucht die Hollywood Arts High School und geht mit ihren Freunden, Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro zusammen in eine Schulklasse. Ihr Lehrer ist Erwin Sikowitz. Sie musste hart dafür arbeiten um auf die Hollywood Arts aufgenommen zu werden, weshalb sie auch auf Tori herabschaut, weil die es nur durch ein Zufall auf die Schule geschafft hat. Jade kann sehr eigensinig sein aber in ihr drin merkt man das sie ein gutes herz (wie in der folge das blaue auge)Sie ist sehr begabt, was das Tanzen angeht. Da sie oft unberechenbar ist, wird sie von den Mitschülern mit Ehrfurcht und Respekt behandelt. Zudem ist sie mit Beck in einer Beziehung.Sie trennen sich aber in der Folge Fragestunde für Pärchen kommen jedoch in der Folge Jade und Beck wieder zusammen. Sie macht sich über Tori viele Male lustig, außerdem ist sie eifersüchtig auf sie, weil sie glaubt, Tori will ihr Beck ausspannen. Jedoch baut Jade im Laufe der Serie ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu ihr auf. siehe: Beziehung mit Tori Vega Jade wird von Elizabeth Gillies gesp'ielt.' Aussehen *'Augenfarbe': blau grün *'Haarfarbe': Braun (Staffel 1) & Schwarz mit ein bis zwei bunten Strähen wechseltim Haar(Staffel 2, 3) *'Markenzeichen:' Piercing, Tattoo, oft schlecht gelaunt Jade ist meistens dunkel gekleidet und auch dunkel geschminkt. Sie hat lange braune Haare und einige gefärbte Strähnen. Sie ist blass und ihre Nägel sind meistens schwarz lackiert. Jade hat zwei Piercings, eines an ihrer Augenbraue und eines an ihrer Nase. An einem Arm hat sie ein Tattoo, einen Stern. Beck erwähnte in einem Video auf TheSlap.com, dass sie sich ein weiteres Tattoo machen ließ. Persönlichkeit Jade erscheint auf den ersten Blick als ein hübsches und intelligentes Mädchen. Ihr Charakter zeigt jedoch, dass es ihr Spaß macht, andere zu demütigen. Auch wirkt sie oft schadenfroh über das Leid und das Schicksal anderer. Einzig und allein gut geht sie mit ihrem Freund Beck um. Alles in Allem lässt sich Jades Charakter als dunkel und demnach boshaft bezeichnen. Sie sagt stets, was sie denkt, auch wenn es die Gefühle der anderen verletzt. Zudem macht sie sich oft gerne über Tori und Robbie lustig. Auch wirkt sie von Anfang an scheinbar emotionslos und gefühlskalt. Sie versteht sich gut mit Beck, Cat, Andre und Mr. Sikowitz. Tori hatte immer Respekt vor Jade, da diese zu allem fähig ist. Ab Episode "Das blaue Auge" kann man erkennen, dass sie Angst hatte, gegen Jade in einem Kampf anzutreten. Einige Tage war Tori sehr aufgeregt und verängstigt. Voller Aufregung knallte sie Jade aufversehen eine in die Nase, worüber sie so tat, als hätte sie ein blaues Auge. Auch scheint Andre hohen Respekt zu Jade zu zeigen, wie er in der Episode "Verliebt in Jade" erwähnt, dass er sehr große Angst vor Jade hätte. In dieser Episode zeigt sich, dass sie eine sehr reizbare Person ist. Nur weil Sinjin auf Jades neuer Schere gesetzt hatte und sie deshalb sehr sauer und aggressiv wurde. Auch erwähnt Tori in dieser Episode, dass Jade große, pysische Probleme hat. Auch bekam Helen Angst vor ihrer Gemeinheiten, wobei sie ein sehr entsetztliches und gruseliges Video über sich selber zeigte. Dunkel und geheimnissvoll stand sie auf einer Badewannem, in einem dunklen Raum, wobei sie ein unheimliches Lied sang und einen Jungen Angst machte. Als es zu viel wurde, machte Sikowitz das Video aus, weil es ihm auch zu angsteinflößend wurde.? Dennoch zeigt auch sie manchmal Emotionen:> richtig hübsch Wenn man mit ihrem Freund Beck flirtet oder ihn mal grüßt, reagiert Jade sehr eifersüchtig darauf. Sie liebt ihren Freund sehr. In der Episode Abserviert zeigt sich, dass Jade ihn sehr vermisst, nachdem sie ihn abserviert hat. Jade war daher sehr bedrückt, nachdem sie mit Beck ihre Beziehung beendet hat und mit einem anderen Mädchen zusammen war. Darum holt sie sich Hilfe bei Tori, weil sie nicht möchte, dass „jemand cooles“ sie Weinen sieht. Im Laufe der Serie baut sie mit Tori ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis auf. Beziehungen Tori Vega (2010-heute Freundin/Rivalin) Hauptartikel: Tori you're the best. And de # Sie sieht in Tori gleichzeitig Freund und Feind. Tori versucht zwar viel, um die Freundschaft der beiden zu verbessern, allerdings will Jade weniger mit ihr befreundet sein, da sie denkt, dass Tori mit ihrem Freund Beck geflirtet hat und auf sie neidisch ist, weil sie mit scheinbarer Leichtigkeit auf die Schule gekommen ist. Trotz diesem Verhältnis kann Jade in manchen Situationen nett zu Tori sein. Wie man im Victorious-Special "Platinum für Tori" sieht, sind sie insgeheim doch irgendwo richtig gute Freunde, denn obwohl Jade emotionslos erscheint, war sie doch sichtbar gerührt als sie sah, dass Tori eine Beziehung mit Beck ablehnt mit der Begründung, dass sie "keiner Freundin so etwas antun würde" woraufhin Jade den Auftritt bei den Platinum Music Awards wieder Tori übergibt. Ihre Begründung lautet : (Zitat) " Das sollte dein großer Auftritt werden! So etwas tue ich keiner Freundin an...- Nichtmal = Hauptartikel: Beck-Jade Beziehung (2008-heute; Freundgetrennt) Beck und Jade haben eine (etwas andere) Beziehung. Wenn jemand Beck anflirtet wird Jade sehr eifersüchtig woran man merkt das ihr Beck wichtig ist. Jade war mit Beck über 2 Jahre zusammen, die beiden waren nur einmal kurze Zeit in der Folge Abserviert getrennt. In Staffel 3 trennen sich Beck und Jade erstmal entgültig. In der Folge Tori Fixes Beck and Jade kommen sie aber wieder zusammen. Cat Valentine Hauptartikel: Cat-Jade Beziehung (2008-heute; enge Freundin) Auch wenn Jade Cat manchmal wegen ihrer Naivität und Begriffsstutzigkeit verspottet, sind Jade und Cat eigentlich sehr gute Freundinnen, wie man zum Beispiel in den Episoden Das hässliche Entlein oder Der große Ping-Pong-Schwindel sehen kann.Bei ihr zeigt sie in der Folge Tori und die Hymne auch das sie Cat gegenüber sehr fürsorglich ist. André Harris (2008-heute; guter Kumpel) Haupartikel: Jade-André Beziehung Jade ist relativ gut mit André befreundet und hält viel von seinen Fähigkeiten als Musiker. In der Folge "Verliebt in Jade" verliebt sich André in Jade, kam aber dank Tori wieder über sie hinweg. Robbie Shapiro (2008-heute; Freund/Rivale) Hauptartikel: Robbie-Jade Beziehung Sie macht Robbie öfters runter, da er noch eine Handpuppe hat, aber in einigen Episoden hat sie auch Spaß mit ihm, wie z.B.: Der große Ping-Pong-Schwindel. Trina Vega (2008-heute; Gleichgültig) Jade mag Trina nicht besonders bzw. ist sie ihr relativ gleichgültig. In der Folge Heiß, heiß, heiß! meint Jade, dass Trina niemand leiden könne. Auf viele von Trinas Bemühungen dazu zu gehören reagiert sie gelangweilt oder genervt. Sinjin Van Cleef (2010-heute; Rivale) Sinjin ist in Jade verliebt. Er vergöttert sie richtig. Jedoch ist diese Liebe nur einseitig. Jade kann ihn nicht ausstehen und macht ihn regelmäßig runter. Erwin Sikowitz (2008-heute, Lehrer) Jade versteht sich sehr gut mit Sikowitz. Er ist ihr Lieblingslehrer an der Hollywood Arts und auch ein Art Freund von ihr.Außerdem findet sie ihn verrückt. Trivia *Sie liebt die Frucht Mango * Jade und Beck besitzen dieselben Halsketten, einen silbernen Ring am Band. *Ihren Spind hat sie mit Scheren dekoriert. *Sie ist 18 Jahre alt *Sie hasst Enten, Regenbögen, Thunfisch, Pflanzen, Insekten, kichern, Röcke über Jeans, anspringende Hunde, BHs die man von Vorne öffnet, die Farbe Gelb und das Wort "Schlüpfer". *Sie liebt Scheren *Als sie ein Kind war, war ihr Lieblingsspielzeug ein Hammer. *In vielen Episoden trinkt sie Kaffee mit zwei Stück Zucker, da sie Kaffee liebt. *Bis zu der Episode Heiß, heiß, heiß! hat Jade nie geschwitzt. *Sie hat einen Führerschein, fährt allerdings bevorzugt nachts. *Der Hintergrund ihres Laptops zeigt einen Raben. *Ihr Chat-Name auf TheSlap.com ist ScissorLuv, was zu ihr passt, da sie oft mit Scheren herumläuft. *Sie schrieb zwei Theaterstücke: „Wunschbrunnen“ und „Clowns Don't Bounce“ (dt.: Clowns prallen nicht auf; Synchronisation: Der Clown auf'm Zaun) *Sie hat Auftrittsverbot im Karaoki Doki. *Ihr Lieblingslehrer ist Sikowitz. *Als sie 7 Jahre alt war, hatte sie eine Stoffpuppe. Sie schmiss sie weg, doch als sie sie zurück wollte, hatte ihre Mutter sie schon an Waisenkinder verschenkt. *Sie trägt fast nie einen Zopf, nur selten z.B.: in der Folge "Der große Ping-Pong Schwindel" und Die Diddly-Bops *Sie ist eifersüchtig wenn Beck mit fremden Mädchen flirtet. *Jade liebt den Film "Die Schere" und in "Die Weihnachtswichtel" bekommt sie die Orginalschere von Cat geschenkt. In "Three Girls and a Moose" hat sie eine Kopie eines Outfits in dem Film. *Ein Running Gag der Serie ist, dass Jade Toris Stimme oft mit der einer Südstaatenschönheit nachahmt. Das passiert z.b. in "Wok-Star", "Reise nach Yerba Teil 1", "Beck hilft Tori aus", "Eis für Kesha" und "Wer war´s". * hat mal rex bewustlos geschlagen (ein film von daile squarse) * Jade hat keine gute bindung zu ihrem vater. * Jade ist die einzige weibliche Hauptrolle die noch nie von Robbie angeflirtet wurde * Jade trat zsm mit Robbie in sam&Cat auf wo sie sich mit Sam an freundete was Cat wütend machte. Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Student Kategorie:Charaktere S3